Serialized products are products where each unit is described by a unique serial identifier. A product unit's serial identifier may be used to facilitate activation of the product unit and, in some cases, is also used during operation. Network devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, net books, mobile modems, etc., are examples of serialized products. During the activation process, a network device's serial identifier is associated with an end user or account. When the network device attempts to access a proprietary or subscription-based network, the device's serial identifier may be utilized to determine whether the device is authorized for access (e.g., based on whether the serial identifier is associated with an account in good standing, based on whether the associated account provides for the requested service, etc.).
Serialized products may also provide other features including, for example, theft prevention and product tracking. For theft prevention, each product unit may be stocked in a disabled state. During the sales process, the seller may activate the product unit by storing its serial identifier at a central network location in a manner indicating that the product unit is authorized to activate. When an end user attempts to turn the product unit on, the product unit may contact the central network location. The product unit may turn on only if its unique identifier is indicated to be activated. Because product unit activation takes place during payment, an unauthorized user of the unit (e.g., a thief) may not be able to use it. For product tracking, a unique identifier may be used to monitor the life of a product unit including, for example, sales to an end user, repair instances, returns, etc.
It is important for retailers of serialized products to match each purchaser or end user with a specific product unit. For example, an end user of a mobile telephone must be provided with the specific mobile telephone unit that was activated on the end user's account. Otherwise, the end user's mobile network carrier will not recognize the mobile telephone as being associated with the end user's account. Also, the end user of a theft-protected product must be provided with a product unit that has been activated at the central network location. Otherwise, the end user will not be able to use the product unit.
Product and end user matching can be relatively simple at a retail location where the serialized products are physically in-stock. For example, a retail clerk may pick a product unit from stock to initiate activation. Activating the product unit may involve initiating a contract between the end user and a network service provider, adding the product unit to an existing service provider account, marking the product unit as activated at a central network location, etc. The activation may be performed by the retailer or a separate activation entity (e.g., a mobile network or service provider). If the activation is successful, then the picked product unit may be sold to the end user. If the activation fails, the clerk can physically return the unit to stock. According to this example, however, the end user must buy the product at a physical store location. Also, the retailer must carry enough product stock at each retail location to satisfy all potential end users at that location, or risk losing business.
Warehouse-based sales of serialized products overcome some of the short-comings of in-stock retailing. For example, retailers that sell serialized products from a warehouse may not need to keep as much in-store inventory. Also, warehouse-based sales may eliminate the need for purchasers to buy serialized products at physical store locations altogether. Internet, mail-order, telephone and other communications techniques may be used. In addition to these advantages, however, warehouse-based sales of serialized products introduce enormous complexities and problems of their own. For example, a single warehouse typically services multiple retail locations and/or on-line retailers, resulting in much higher sales volume than a single physical store location. It is much more difficult to match a product unit to an order as the number of product units in-stock and the number of orders increase. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to control and scale the process of serialized product inventory management.